Intertwined
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Usually Yato appearing in her room out of nowhere would almost give her a heart attack, but today, she was waiting for it. [a short continuation of "Somewhere In Between", written for Yatori Week 2016]


_Intertwined_

Usually Yato appearing in her room out of nowhere would almost give her a heart attack, but today, she was waiting for it.

After she'd returned home from her last class, she'd been pacing her apartment the whole afternoon in anticipation for the evening to come. She had tried watching TV or reading a book, but she quickly found that she couldn't really focus on either of those. A nap ended up being the best solution, though it only lasted for a short time until she had to get up and make dinner.

Once she finishes eating and cleans up her kitchen a bit, she switches on her lamp and sprawls out across her bed with her book held out in front of her. Her elbows press into the mattress and she lets out a little sigh, flipping the book open to start reading. It was completely dark outside now and her anticipation was beginning to fade, thinking that maybe he wouldn't be able to come tonight.

But finally, _finally_ , after she had flipped through a few pages, she catches a bright light from the corner of her eye.

"Yato!" She jumps up and immediately forgets her book, the bounce of the mattress making it slide all the way to the foot of the bed.

"Hey." He greets with soft smile, though nearly all of his breath is knocked out of him as Hiyori collides with his body and wraps her arms around him tightly, "Whoa. Jeez, it's only been two days; don't tell me you're getting as bad as me."

She flushes and looks up at him with a tiny glare, " _No_. I'm just happy to see you."

He returns her embrace and teases, "I think you're a little more than _just_ happy." She grumbles in response and he gives a small laugh at her expense, tilting his head down to rest against hers, "I missed you, too."

"Well, that goes without saying..." Hiyori locks her fuchsia eyes on his ice blue ones.

"Hm." He hums a response and gives her an intrigued look, gripping her sides a little bit tighter as he comments, "I feel like you're trying to tell me to shut up."

A little smile spreads across her lips as she answers, "Kind of." She drums her fingers against his back and continues with a playful tone, "Unless you have anything important to tell me first."

"Nothing more important than this." He answers automatically and begins to lean forward.

"Good." She barely manages to answer between kisses, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips brush against hers. She quickly lets herself get swept away by him; his scent overtaking her senses and goosebumps forming from his feather light touches across her waist and back. Soon enough she runs her tongue across his lips and she feels Yato shiver.

She starts to smile to herself until she finds him pulling away. He doesn't go far and he's still caught within her grasp, but she still narrows her eyes and frowns at him.

"See, I knew there was more to it." He smirks and moves his hand from her waist up to poke her cheek, "You always try to hide it, but I can see right through your act, Hiyori."

She swats his hand away from her face and turns her head, though she doesn't fight him when his arm returns to her middle.

"Hiyori." He calls her name again and her shoulders fall, but she continues to look off towards the wall. He lets out a breath and a small laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you." When she turns back to him with a sheepish expression, he leans back into her and speaks into her ear in a low whisper, "But you know, you could just tell me. I'll do anything you ask me to." Her breath hitches in her throat and he's smirking again as he pulls back to look at her face, "For five yen, of course."

She growls and swats at him again, only for Yato to catch her wrist. Just as quickly, she twists his arm and moves behind him, "I thought you said you were going to stop teasing me."

"Ow, ow, _owwww_. I am, I swear!" He whines loudly and sniffles dramatically when she releases his arm, rubbing it tenderly with his other hand, "That wasn't teasing; I was just stating a _fact_."

"Uh huh." She answers doubtingly before making her way back to his front, pushing her hands against his shoulders and standing on her toes as she spoke into his ear, getting as close as possible and imitating the tone he had used with her, "So then this wouldn't be considered teasing, then."

Another chill passes over his skin, but he does his best to not show her how her low voice and hot breath affects him, "Okay, maybe a little, but I didn't mean to. You, on the other hand…" He turned his head and tried to look at her the best he could, "You're doing this on purpose."

Hiyori looks up at him with a grin before she slips her arms around his neck and lets her feet fall flat to the floor, "So?"

She plays with the hair at the back of his neck and he sighs, "You're so confusing. You go from wanting me to wanting to beat me up and back again."

"I wasn't going to beat you up." She quickly defends with a frown, "I just don't like when you grab my wrist like that."

"Then don't swing at me." He retorts and she immediately fires back her response.

"Don't stick your hand in my face!"

He rolls his eyes. "I only did that the first time." Yato's hands move to her waist and hips, pulling her closer to him, "But you didn't deny the part about wanting me, so I guess I'll take that."

Hiyori's cheeks heat up and she narrows her eyes at him, " _Yato_."

He blinks and loosens his grip on her a little bit, "Oh, right. Teasing again, sorry." She exhales and shakes her head before he moves in to kiss her again, this one much more slow and soft.

She returns his affection begrudgingly at first, but it doesn't take her long to melt against him after he cradles the back of her head and pulls her even closer. And this time when she licks his lips, he grants her access and quickly moves to imitate her. She reaches upward and brushes her hand against his cheek before running it slowly through his hair.

Yato's lips stray from her mouth and travel down to her chin and she laughs until he reaches the side of her neck. He feels her pull on his hair as her hands clench into fists and he smiles to himself after her breath catches in her throat in a gasp.

Her hands slip down his shoulders and his back and though she's sure she's lost all coherent thought as lips and tongue focus on her neck, she still manages to come to the conclusion that his jacket is in the way and starts to tug on it. She starts to regret her decision as he pulls away from her and starts to shed it from his body, but he has a new fierceness as he moves back towards her.

He claims her lips once again and he pulls her as close to him as he can, causing both of them to stumble until the back of Hiyori's legs hit the side of her bed. He keeps his one arm around her waist to hold her close, but his other hand wanders down to the skin just below the hem of her shorts and he draws circles against her thigh with his thumb.

"You forgot this." She mumbles against him as she reaches behind his neck to fumble with his scarf.

"Why do you hate the fluffy fluff so much?" He doesn't bother to pull away this time, taking a minute to get his full sentence out.

She finally gets the knot undone and it slides down his back and onto the floor, "Because it gets in the way." Her fingers trail across the skin above the neckline of his shirt.

He doesn't argue with that, but he grips her thigh a little tighter and his own breath catches for a moment.

Hiyori continues her path across his shoulders until she reaches where his arms meet her body, stopping to grip them and pulling him forward.

His eyes flutter open from the motion and after she lets go, he tilts his head as he watches her move up onto her bed, "So is this your not so subtle way of asking me to stay the night?"

She nods slowly, the nervousness beginning to bubble up in her chest, "Yeah, I guess so."

He kneels down on the edge of her bed and bumps his knee against hers, a small grin on his face as he reaches out to smooth her hair, "Hiyori, I don't deserve you. I don't think I'll ever understand how I got so lucky."

"W-what makes you say something like that all of a sudden?" She stutters in response and her eyes flicker away from his, "Isn't it a little late for flattery?"

He cups her chin and brings her attention back to him, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light, "I mean it. I really do."

She stares at him for a moment before she reaches out to pull him closer again. "Luck has nothing to do with it." She lays back as he moves over her, still grasping his arms, "It was fate."

Yato smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead, "You're right."


End file.
